


Well Good Morning To You Too

by ballsdeepinwinchesters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bottom Jensen, Bottoming from the Top, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinwinchesters/pseuds/ballsdeepinwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J2 with top!Jared, breakfast in bed leading to sex.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Some mornings were good, some were great.  Sometimes, mornings were amazing. It usually depended on how the first person awake (almost always Jensen) felt when he woke up. Luckily for Jared, Jen was in a giving mood this morning.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Good Morning To You Too

Some mornings were good, some were great. Sometimes, mornings were amazing. It usually depended on how the first person awake (almost always Jensen) felt when he woke up. Luckily for Jared, Jen was in a giving mood this morning.

Jared isn’t a morning person- if four years together has taught Jensen anything, it’s that. Jensen always liked letting the sunshine through the blinds wake him up. On a bright Saturday morning, Jensen woke up on his side facing the windows. He yawned and stretched his legs out lazily. He rolled onto his back and accidentally landed on a warm slab of skin. Jared grumbled unintelligibly and nuzzled further into the bed. Jensen rolled all the way onto his other side, noticing Jared’s usual position of sleeping on his stomach with his legs sprawled out widely, arms underneath the pillow his face was buried in. Jen leaned over a little bit and kissed Jared’s shoulder. “Sorry, baby,” he murmured into his back. Jared grumbled again before settling down further and snoring loudly. Jensen chuckled quietly and kissed his shoulder again.

He rolled out of bed and used the bathroom. They both preferred to keep the house warm, so they were naked 99% of the time. Before exiting the bathroom, Jensen grabbed his unnecessarily short silk robe that Jared had bought him as a joke for his birthday and put it on. Walking out, Jared snored especially loudly and smacked his lips. Jen smiled and rolled his eyes. He followed his usual morning routine: letting out their dog and feeding her, cleaning up some dessert dishes left in the sink that Jared had ‘promised to wash before bed,’ and starting breakfast. Since it was such a beautiful day and he was feeling generous, he decided to treat Jared to breakfast in bed.

 _“If you could have one thing for breakfast every day for the rest of your life, what would you want?” “Cookies.”_ Jensen smiled at the memory. He wasn’t going to make him cookies, though, he already knows that. He took out two plates, a carton of eggs, a thawed out package of bacon, and their half-eaten loaf of bread- _We need to go grocery shopping tomorrow._ Jensen, being the multi-tasking professional that he is, took out two frying pans and heated them both up. He laid the bacon in the larger pan and watched it start frying. He took two eggs and cracked them over the other pan, letting the underside bubble and turn white before flipping them over. He put four slices of bread into their large toaster and made sure it was turned onto the 4.5 level- _Not soft, but not burnt._ When the first half of the bacon finished cooking, he laid them on an extra dish with two napkins on it to soak up some of the grease before putting the second half of the package into the pan. His eggs had finished cooking, so he slipped them onto his plate and cracked three eggs into the pan. Something else Jensen had learned after only being together for a short while: Jared could eat his weight in breakfast and still not feel full. So he always made sure he cooked enough.

Jared liked his eggs fried without the runny center, so Jensen popped the yolk before flipping them. When the toast popped up, he took the already-cooked half of the bacon and put it on Jared’s plate, putting new napkins on the bacon dish. He split the toast up so they had two pieces each before taking the newly cooked bacon and putting it on the napkins and turning off the stove. He slid Jared’s eggs onto his plate and took two glasses out into which to pour some orange juice. He hummed contentedly and rummaged through the pantry to find their big tray with a stand. _This is why I put things away; Jared always puts things in the wrong spot._ When he found it, he put the stands up and set it on the counter. He moved the second half of the bacon and put it on his plate, throwing the napkins away and putting the bacon dish in the sink. He placed both of the plates and glasses on the tray evenly- _Have to be careful after last time_ \- and walked it slowly back to their bedroom.

Jared was still in his same spot, his hair a complete mess, and still snoring. A little sweat had pooled in the middle of the small of his back. Jensen smiled and sat in his spot on the bed, pulling the blankets up to his waist, and positioning the tray over his lap. He knew how to wake Jared up- he reached over to the bedside table and got the remote to the TV in front of their bed, turning it onto the Saturday morning cartoons. Jared made a grumbly noise and lifted his head up, followed by lifting his torso up with his arms. He looked around with his eyes still mostly closed and his mouth in that weird/cute frown-ish kind of expression. He looked at Jensen, who grinned at his messy disposition. Jensen took a bite from his toast and turned his attention back to the TV. “What are you doing?” Jared asked, his voice groggy.

”Well good morning to you, too,” Jensen replied sarcastically with a smile. “ _I_ am enjoying some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and some breakfast. What are you doing?”

“I want some breakfast,” Jared said more clearly as he rolled onto his side so he was facing Jen and scooted closer. He reached onto the tray and took a piece of bacon. He chewed it slowly and groaned, leaning his head back onto Jen’s pillow. “I’m too _tired_ to eat,” he added melodramatically.

Jensen laughed. “It’s ten in the morning, man. You gotta get up eventually. And you’re never too tired to eat.” He patted Jared’s stomach. Jared swatted his hand away and lifted his head back up and rested it against Jen’s arm. “Come on, I made bacon and eggs and toast and- you are falling back asleep.” He pinched the skin on Jared’s ribcage.

“Ow!” Jared yelped defiantly, sitting up on his elbow, but still practically on top of Jen. He reached onto the plate and got his toast. “I can’t believe you’re wearing that thing,” he said with a mouthful of bread. He finished it in two bites and drank some of _Jensen’s_ orange juice, obviously getting more energy.

“Well it’s too warm to wear some real clothes. And it’s soft. And breezy,” he added with a grin and a wiggle. He finished eating his eggs and leaned back against the headboard.

“You can just be naked, you know. It’s also soft and _breezy_.” Jared scooted over some more so he was draped over Jensen’s lap. He inhaled a whole egg at once, along with a few pieces of bacon.

“Well maybe I like wearing it because you got it for me,” he said as he carded his fingers through Jared’s hair to get it out of his face. “You’re gonna get a stomach ache if you eat too fast.”

“You want me to eat, then you don’t want me to eat- there is simply no pleasing you,” Jared acted out. Jensen chuckled and rolled his eyes. He preferred when he was more energetic and animated. Jared finished his eggs and downed the rest of Jen’s orange juice. “You didn’t drink any of your orange juice.”

“That _was_ my orange juice,” he retorted with a fake pout. Jared laughed and rolled onto his back, still covering Jen’s lap.

“I’m sorry. Here, eat some bacon, you’ll feel better.” He picked up two pieces of bacon and stuck them in front of Jen’s mouth. When Jensen tried to keep his mouth shut and tell him no, Jared pressed them to his lips and wriggled them open. Jen laughed and Jared took the opportunity to put the pieces in his mouth. Jensen chewed them and made a face at Jared. “Hey-“ Jared placed a piece of bacon between his own teeth halfway and leaned up to Jen’s face. Jensen pushed his face down and Jared huffed a laugh through the bacon. “Just do it,” he said through his teeth.

Jen rolled his eyes and leaned down anyways. He met Jared’s mouth halfway and bit down, pressing their lips together. They bit their separate pieces off and kept their lips locked until they swallowed the food, and Jared kissed him again. “You’re a fuckin’ dork, you know that?” He murmured with a smile.

“Shut up, you know you love me,” Jared added with another peck. He pulled away and picked up the last two strips of bacon, feeding one to Jensen and eating the other one. He silently offered the other cup of orange juice to him, so Jensen took a sip before giving it back to Jared. Jared leaned up and kissed him again before rolling over and scooting gracelessly off the bed. He landed on his feet unceremoniously, causing his butt to jiggle. Jensen laughed at him and shook his head. He got up and washed the dishes in the kitchen while Jared used the bathroom. Jared had climbed back under the covers and was sprawled out diagonally across the bed, watching the television. He patted the space of bed in front of him, gesturing for Jen to join him. 

Jensen climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him, flopping down in front of him over the blankets and nuzzling his back to Jared’s chest. He rested the side of his head on Jared’s arm on the bed and Jared let his other arm fall over his front, pulling him in closer. He kissed the top of Jensen’s shoulder and down to his neck slowly. “Why don’t you get under the covers with me?” he murmured into Jensen’s skin.

“Why don’t you get _out_ from under the covers _with me_?” Jensen retorted, grinning.

Jared huffed and pouted with a wiggle. “It’s cold.”

Jensen sighed indignantly and rolled over so they were chest-to-chest and he was straddling Jared’s lap, and pulled the covers over them. “You’re so whiny in the morning,” he mumbled, kissing him on the lips. “And it’s hot under the blankets.”

Jared grinned and slipped his hands between their chests. “Then you should take this off.” He slowly pulled the tie around the robe and opened it, slipping it off of Jensen’s shoulders and tossing it aside. He pressed their lips together and explored Jen’s back with his hands. Jensen sighed contentedly. “Better?”

“Maybe.” He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, tongues rolling together slowly. While Jen’s hands stayed on Jared’s chest, fingers stretching and curling back up easily, the latter’s hands ran up and down Jensen’s back and his flank. Jared lifted his knees and let his hands rest on Jen’s hips, thumbs circling and massaging his skin. Jen rolled his hips down onto Jared’s, causing him to moan.

Jared rocked his hips up into Jensen’s and they set up a slow, rhythmic pace. Their sweat-slicked bodies rolled together lazily, their bacon- and egg-flavored tongues matching the rhythm. The only thing not really going along with the mood was the cartoons playing in the background. Jen’s moving stopped and he laughed, resting his head on Jared’s chest. Jared groaned and squeezed the meat on Jensen’s outer thighs. “What did I do this time?”

Jensen pecked him on the lips slowly and smiled. “I just think it might be better if we weren’t having sex to the musical stylings of crime-fighting mutant turtles.” He leaned up and over Jared’s head to reach the bedside table.

“Aw, leave it on,” Jared whined, moving his hands to the back of Jen’s thighs and up over his ass. Jensen couldn’t reach so he had to scoot higher. Jared took advantage of their position by licking the head of Jensen’s cock, causing the other man to hiss and moan.

“I’m not-“ Jared took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked on it gently, swirling his tongue around the head. “- _shit._ I’m not leaving the TV on again.” His hips bucked forward slightly into Jared’s mouth when Jared moved his hands again so one finger was rubbing over Jensen’s hole. “ _God._ ” He hurriedly turned off the TV and fished the lube out of the drawer. He sat up straight and Jared removed his mouth and smirked at him, snatching the lube from his hand. Jensen squirmed back down a little on Jared’s stomach and kissed him again, rolling his hips down pointedly. He heard the cracking noise of the bottle opening and it closing again. Jared pulled his hips up slightly with one hand on his thigh, and Jensen sat up higher, arms balancing him above Jared’s chest. Jared moved his lube-slicked hand under Jensen and between his legs, finger teasing the rim of the puckered muscle. Jen moaned quietly and rocked his hips down onto Jared’s hands.

Jared chuckled. “Pushy.” Jensen glared at him, still rolling his hips slightly. Jared pecked his lips in the air in a kissing gesture and Jen rolled his eyes. Jared grinned and slipped his slick finger into the hole. He slowly sheathed it fully, watching Jensen moan and bite his lip with his eyes closed. Jared gently moved his finger in and out, setting up a slow pace that Jen matched with easy motions of his hips. Jared slipped his middle finger in next to his index and worked it in slowly. Jensen moaned his name and arched his back, bucking his hips down onto Jared’s fingers and increasing the pressure of his fingers on Jared’s chest. Jared worked his fingers slowly, keeping their previous pace that Jen rolled into so gracefully. “You’re really gorgeous like this, you know,” he murmured, moving his head enough to kiss the skin on Jen’s arm. Jensen’s breath hitched when Jared found that electric spot inside of him and he looked back down and into his eyes, smiling half-fondly-half-lust-blown. 

Jared scissored his fingers gently, taking his time to stretch him open and unravel him. Jensen moaned again, rolling his hips harder onto Jared’s hand. “More,” he breathed. Jared added a third finger alongside the other two and slipped it in slowly. Jen moaned louder and arched his back again. He sucked in his bottom lip and let his eyes fall closed again. Jared has these long, decently thick fingers that Jen comes undone just thinking about- the real thing just blowing his mind every time. He grinded his hips down gently, inviting Jared to rock his fingers again and resume their motions. Jared slid his fingers in and out, grazing his prostate every other movement in, making Jen’s breath hitch on a moan every time. “Jare-“ he sighed. Jensen slowly opened his eyes and met Jared’s and nodded. Jared slid his fingers out slowly, earning a whine from Jensen as he leaned down and kissed him thoroughly. Jared used the rest of the lube on his hand to slick up his cock. He lifted his hips up higher and positioned the head of his cock against Jensen’s hole. Jen rocked his hips down and Jared slowly sheathed himself inside of him. “ _Jay-_ ” he breathed. He kissed Jared once more before lifting himself up again and letting himself slide down, fully seating himself on Jared’s dick. “ _Oh my God,_ ” Jensen moaned louder, his eyes squeezed shut and thick lips parted. He pressed his hands on Jared’s pecks and pushed a little bit, taking him farther inside before rolling his hips down again, causing them both to groan.

“Jen,” Jared groaned, gripping Jensen’s only-slightly rolling hips. His hold was strong, but gentle enough to let Jensen know he was setting the pace ( _Doing all the work._ ). Jensen opened his eyes enough to be hooded and locked them with Jared’s. Jensen licked his lips and lifted his hips a little higher before falling back down with a long, gentle roll of his hips. Jared’s eyes rolled back a little when Jensen increased his pace only slightly, setting up an unhurried, graceful rhythm. Each downward rock of his hips brought Jared in impossibly deep and Jen clenched around him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed raggedly.

Jensen rode Jared effortlessly, familiar with the way their bodies fit together perfectly. He moved like he was dancing: roll up, slow slide down, roll down further, roll up, slow slide down, roll down further. Jared matched Jen’s wave-like movements with upward grinds of his own, gentle enough to not throw them off rhythm. The slightly changed angle hit Jensen’s prostate and brought him even deeper inside. Jensen closed his eyes and arched his back, moaning a loud “Oh, _fuck_!” and breathing out a softer “Yeah.” Jen gripped harder on Jared’s chest and increased his pace, though careful not to mess up his fluid motions. Roll up, quick slide down, bounce, roll down harder, roll up, quick slide down, bounce, roll down harder. Jared’s fingers squeezed harder on Jen’s outer thighs, increasing the force behind his movements slightly, making Jensen’s bounces a little more bouncy. “Jay- _God!_ YeahYeahYeah _Fuck! Yes!_ ” Jensen’s pace quickened again, changing up his rhythm. Bounce, hard roll down, bounce, bounce, bounce, hard roll down, bounce, bounce, bounce, hard roll down, _really_ hard roll down, bounce, bounce, bounce. “ _FuckFuckFuckYeahFuckYeahGod_!” 

Jared moved one of his hands from their grip on his hips to Jensen’s leaking cock. He smeared the precome over the head and down his shaft, pumping him in time with their movements. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut harder and his mouth opened wider, letting out a broken moan. His hips stuttered only slightly before he resumed his motions, picking up speed. Bounce, _fuck_ hard bounce, bounce, hard roll down, bounce, bounce, hard _-shit_ \- hard roll down, bounce, bounce, hard bounce, hard bounce, roll down, rolling and rolling and rolling down, “ _Fuck Yes!_ ” hard as fuck bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce! Bounce! “YeahYeahYeahGodFuckYeah-“ His breath hitched and he slammed down hard before bouncing again. “- _YeahJesusGodFuckYesFuckFuckYeah_!” Jared slammed into him one hard time, hand jerking him at the fast pace he was going, before Jensen came hot between them, coating Jared’s abdomen and chest. “ _OhmyGod_ ,” he breathed heavily.

The sheer force of Jensen’s orgasm overwhelmed him, making him fall overboard right after him. “ _Jen!_ ” He stuttered into him a few times, the clench of Jen’s hole forcing it out of him. He panted, his eyes rolling back and shutting. Jensen’s chest heaved and he slid high enough to release Jared’s softening cock. He collapsed onto his side, falling on the bed next to Jared. Jared looked over at him, eyes full of wonder as Jensen’s flushed face relaxed and glistened with sweat. His chest heaved, trying to catch his breath and his mouth lay agape. Jensen looked back at him and Jared grinned, earning a small laugh and eye-crinkling smile in return. He rolled over so he was partially on top of Jensen’s side nearest him. He kissed his chest and his shoulder, up to his cheek, his forehead and his nose before finally landing on his lips. Jensen kissed back lazily, mouth still fighting to stay open. “You’re really fuckin’ perfect, you know that?”

Jensen smiled brightly again and laughed. “You’re biased.” 

“A little.” He kissed Jen’s shoulder again before kissing him chastely. “I really love you.”

“I really love you too.”

Yes, some mornings were really pretty fucking amazing.


End file.
